


His Future

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Precious boy pls save him, can we all just hug him he deserves it, it's still sad tho i'm sorry, since when do i write those lmao, wow a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: -> Henlo! Could I request a story about how Saeran's path has been covered in fog until MC came along and helped him see clearly again? I just need to see that :) <-Tumblr request - I loved writing this. Please love this precious boy.





	His Future

What does he want to do?

Saeran’s never really known that, he’s never thought about it. Why would he?

As a child, his future had seemed grim at best, nonexistent at worst. He’d never expected to even grow old enough to experience it, so there’d been no point in dreaming.

He hadn’t wanted to tell Saeyoung, because he’d known he’d be upset, but his future?

He’d never thought he had one. Never been able to imagine one.

All he’d ever known in his life was abuse, so all he could see himself accomplishing was the same.

Later, when he’d grown a bit and joined the Mint Eye, he’d never thought he had a future either.

Not for himself, at least.

He’d known that he belonged to the Savior and that he had to work hard to make her proud, and to sacrifice himself for a paradise he’d later learned would never come.

What did he want?

He’d never even have time to ponder that, he’d been too busy following orders.

He might’ve spent the rest of his life like that, working nonstop in a dimly lit room, straining to even stay awake. He might’ve spent all of his days slaving away like that, until eventually he’d have died from hunger or exhaustion, or even from the elixir he’d been forced to consume.

Back then he’d thought it was at least a better fate than being chained to a wall.

Was it, though?

At least when he’d been chained up, he hadn’t hurt anyone but himself.

The prospect of his future has always been a blur to him, something so surreal he hadn’t even dared to reach for it.

It was too far for him to grasp either way, and what if he did?

Someone like him didn’t deserve to have dreams.

Someone like him had been born to be abused, born to serve the strong.

There was no such thing as a future for him.

Until, one day, he’d met her.

And soon, he’d found himself falling for her, for the first time in his life allowing himself to want something, allowing himself to feel.

In her, he saw everything good in the world, all the things he’d never even acknowledged.

When she was with him, it was almost like her touch was pure light, shining through the fog and warming him.

She saved him.

Without even knowing it, she showed him that he too could have a future if he wanted to, that he too could be happy if only he allowed himself to try.

She taught him that as long as he wanted it, he could do whatever he wanted.

She was clarity.

The paradise he’d been told about was a lie, but she was truth, she was real and she was so much more.

She was true paradise to him, because even though she wasn’t perfect, despite her flaws, she was someone who cared. She saw the real him, and she accepted him.

She wasn’t trying to change him, and she wasn’t trying to use him.

She showed him the pure and unconditional love he’d always longed for, gave him what he’d never known he needed, and from the moment he had her, he’d stopped wanting to please anybody else.

He didn’t care about his so-called savior and her lies.

He didn’t care about being useful.

[C]In the end, it was finally clear to him that while his past may have been filled with suffering, his future was whatever he decided it to be.

Now, if you ask him what he wants to do, he still won’t know for sure.

Perhaps he’ll open a flower shop, or at least get a nice garden.

He wants to find his brother again, even though he’s still not completely comfortable with it, he does want to try.

More than anything else, he wants to stay with her, and he can’t be happier to know that she wants the same as well.

The future is a mystery, he’ll never know what it holds.

He hasn’t set his heart on much, because for the first time in his life, he has a chance to be spontaneous, and that’s exactly what he’ll do.

He’ll take her hand, and then he’ll see where life takes them.

But he’s not afraid of it.

In the past, his future’s always been nothing but a fog, nothing he could grasp even if he tried.

Now, she’s with him, and he’s free.

He can do anything he wants.

His life belongs to him, and so does his path.


End file.
